


Yours Truly

by LunarAsylum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical!Dean, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarAsylum/pseuds/LunarAsylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had been struggling with his feelings towards Dean for some time; enough time, that jealousy had begun to override his normal habits. Dean had noticed, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Factorem_Verba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/gifts).



> So here's another prompt! story. I ended up drinking one night, and decided I'd try to step outside my shipping comfort zone. And uh, this happened. o_o; enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Instrument, Distinguish, godly.
> 
> And thanks to In_Factorem_Verba for the prompt as always! <3

 

 

The distant hum of a guitar echoed through the house, calling Sam towards the office, where Dean spent a majority of his time. He peered inside, his older brother's back facing him as the soft melody wafted into his ears, making him smile. He held his silence, enjoying watching his brother at peace.

 

It was rare to see Dean relaxed and content with life. Most of the time, he was stressed over making ends meet for the both of them. When Sam had told him that he could move out, Dean had insisted otherwise, saying there was no way he could throw his brother to the street like that.

 

“That was nice,” he said once the melody came to a close, the last note resonating within the room for a few seconds after it ended. Dean turned with a sudden alertness, his shoulders relaxing as he saw that it was Sam.

 

“Thanks,” he said after a moment, obviously taking the time to organize his thoughts after his minor freak out.

 

“You rarely play anymore,” Sam said as he fully entered the office, taking a seat on the floor. He looked up at his brother, his gaze full of admiration and love.

 

“Time never seems right to play.”

 

“There's a right time to play?”

 

“When you gotta feel it, yeah, there is, Sammy,” Dean said as he set his guitar back in its resting place. Securing it within its stand, he swiveled the chair back to face Sam. “So what's up?”

 

“Nothin'. Just heard you playing, thought I'd come and admire my big brother,” Sam responded, offering him a smile.

 

“ I know you better than that, Sammy,” he said, his eyes narrowed a little as he stared at his younger brother. Leaning forward, Dean rested his elbows on his knees, his chin lying atop his folded hands. “What's up?”

 

“Nothing, Dean, really. I heard you playing.”

 

“Sammy, don't act like I haven't noticed.”

 

“Noticed what?”

 

“You. The way you're acting. It's been strange lately,” Dean said, his brow furrowed as he leaned back in his chair. Sam had been following him around a lot more, almost like he was shadowing him. “Do you think I'm doin' something strange?”

 

“What? No, of course not, Dean, where do you get that?”

 

“You've been following me a lot lately,” Dean said, looking over Sam's entire being which was tense. “I'm not blind, Sammy, I know.”

 

“You know what?”

 

“That you've been following me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing, Dean.”

 

“Sammy, tell me,” Dean said, his motions showing his exasperation as he leaned forward again. “I don't get what's going on with you lately. You've been treating me like I'm some kind of... I dunno. Fugitive or something. Asking me all these questions, making sure of where I been.”

 

Sam flushed at that, looking away. He was glad that Dean was missing the true motive behind his behavior. For the longest time, Sam remembered having other-than-brotherly feelings towards Dean, and he had woken up more than once after having a dream of wild sex with Dean.

 

He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help the thoughts, or his emotions. He had been able to tell the difference between what was brotherly and what was not. Sam knew there was no way that Dean returned his sentiments, causing him to release a quick breath. It pained him to know that Dean would never really love him the way that he did.

 

“Sammy, tell me what's going on,” Dean reiterated, his brow furrowed deeper now, his gazed fixed on Sam's face.

 

“Nothing's going on, Dean, honestly.”

 

“Sam, I can tell when you're lying,” his older brother said, green eyes seemingly piercing his soul. He averted his gaze, unable to stand the intensity between them.

 

“Fine, Dean. There's some stuff going on, but I'm not really comfortable telling you.”

 

Dean smiled and chuckled at that, leaning back again. Little ol' Sammy having girl problems. He could barely ignore the twinge of jealousy at that.

 

“Girl troubles, Sammy?”

 

“What?! No, not girl troubles, where did you get that from?”

 

“Well, you're not comfortable discussing it, for one.”

 

“No, no, it's something else.”

 

“Boy troubles?”

 

Sam gave Dean a flat glare, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Okay, so just troubles. Got it.”

 

“No, you were right. It's... uh, it's boy troubles.”

 

“Really?”

 

Sam glared at Dean again, causing the older to raise his hands in defeat.

 

“Not asking.”

 

Sam heaved a sigh at that as he looked down at his lap.

 

“Well, it's kind of conflicting really,” he started to explain, but Dean cut him off.

 

“Really, Sammy, if you don't wanna talk about it--”

 

“But I do, Dean. I trust you.”

 

Dean chewed on his lower lip, but nodded and he swung himself back and forth in his rotating chair.

 

“I'm pretty sure he likes girls. There's a small hint that maybe he likes guys, too, but I don't want to push it if he doesn't. I'm trying to find out if he likes guys without forwardly asking him.”

 

“You know what I'd do?”

 

“What?”

 

“I'd be forward. I mean, what's the point if you can't be honest and forward from the get-go, y'know?”

 

Sam nodded at that, fidgeting his hands in his lap. He had no other choice at this moment, especially seeing as he'd received advice from the person it was about.

 

“Do you like guys?”

 

Dean was silent for a moment, staring at Sam as though he'd be frozen in time. The younger was scared for a moment that he had crossed a boundary that would end their relationship forever, before Dean laughed, his whole body shaking with the effort.

 

“Really, me, Sammy? Those are the dreams you've been having?”

 

Sam blushed at that, burying his face in his chest as his hair covered his eyes.

 

“Come on, now, Sammy. I'm not blind. I know what you've been trying to hide this entire time. Why do you think I insisted you stayed?”

 

“Because I'm your brother?”

 

“Because I _love_ you.”

 

Sam's heart seemed to stop at that, staring up at his brother, brown eyes glistening with hope.

 

“Wait... like... love me, love me?”

 

“Are you seriously going to make me repeat myself?” Dean asked as he sank from his seat to his knees in front of Sam. Green eyes met his, shining in the same respect before they became blurred motions in front of him. He felt something against his lips, before he recognized them as Dean's, and he returned the kiss, his hands moving to grasp his brother's shirt to keep him from pulling away. 

 

It seemed other-worldly to him, having this moment with Dean, where silence seemed to scream through the air as their kiss only deepened, depriving them of oxygen. Sam was the first to pull away, a gasp seeming to echo through their ear drums as he rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder. His lips felt different, swollen almost as he rubbed them together, the taste of Dean lingering there. 

 

“I love you, Dean,” he murmured against his brother's shoulder, hands still clasped tight within Dean's button down.

 

“I know,” he whispered, kissing the side of Sam's head as he draped his arms around his younger brother's back. This was far more comfortable than he had anticipated, but there was no room for complaint.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Silence echoed through the room as they rest against each other, just absorbing the heat and emotion from the other as their relationship rose to a new level. 

 


End file.
